The present disclosure relates to a spectroscope.
A spectroscope which splits incident light by using a diffraction grating is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-202971. The spectroscope using the diffraction grating splits the incident light by using a fact that diffraction angles are different according to wavelengths.